


Carnation

by notstilinski



Series: Flower Shop - She-Ra [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also they don't actually quite get to lovers but feelings are hinted at, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But I'm a slut for that trope and these two so I had to do it, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, The fic fits into the universe from my previous She-ra fic, This was written at midnight please be kind, Was this just a writing exercise? It might be, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: It wasn’t anything that normal jobs had but it was a relaxing thing while he fixed the flower on displays and went through the checklist. There was a checklist taped to the wall besides the phone that had a list of deliveries that they had for that day. Everything was organized in the shop and had its own place. Maybe that was part of the reason that Bow enjoyed being on the opening shift of work. He was there before Perfuma, even!A small continuation of the modern day She-ra fic I wrote earlier this week in attempt to branch out the universe and bits of the story.





	Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this fic had absolutely no beta readers look over it and I did write it out at midnight while I was sleep deprived. It was an attempt at a small Bow/Glimmer fic but turned into some sort of writing practice and some sort of 'branch' from the last fic to the possible next one. I'm also a slut for the friends to lovers trope so expect some of that for Bow/Glimmer from me in the future.

     Something about a flower shop early in the morning during the winter was extremely pleasant and quiet. The sun had yet to fully rise but it was late enough for the early birds to be up and buzzing around. A benefit to the early morning? The fact that the streets weren’t crowded or as noisy as they usually were which made it even more pleasant. Plumeria was an aesthetic in the morning if he was being honest! The sort of flower shop that you would find a picture of on some cool, hipster blog that you wished you could find. It was something that he enjoyed on a day to day basis when he was at work. Bow knew that he took the early morning shifts because there was something even better when there was really no one there. All the early morning customers were always so nice and it was sweet to figure out what people wanted flowers for. Just a simple decoration, a present, something to lift their moods, anything. Everyone always seemed so happy when they came into the store and it was something that he loved more than anything.

     He had tried to work at a few other places and he had worked as a temp a handful of times. Fortunate enough to be able to not worry too much when he was looking for new jobs, too. Glimmer was the one that had introduced him to Perfuma only a couple of months before he had mentioned his interest in the job at the flower shop. It felt a bit strange when he thought about it- The fact that he was working for one of his friends. And someone that he had become so close to!

     “Why?” Glimmer had asked one day as she laid upside down off the side of her bed next to him, “she didn’t give you the job just because you’re her friend. And the job was practically made for you, Bow.”

     There was no right answer to that question. He could only shrug as he fussed over the mess that his friend had left her room in. “I don’t know. It feels like I need to prove that I got the job because I was a good option for it.”

     There was a small shudder as Bow finally pulled his coat off to hang it up on the hook that was behind the counter. The temperature difference between the store and the bundle of layers that he had made for himself was enough to make goosebumps rise. Winter was beautiful and he loved it. The weather was even something that he loved but he didn’t like to actually feel cold. At least not until he was able to warm up via tea, sweaters, blankets, etc. It was quite similar to the mentality that people seemed to think ‘basic’ girls had around the colder months. Adora had pointed it out once before she assured him that it wasn’t anything bad but it was a bit amusing since it was so noticeable. If they were being honest, she had said after a moment, you would make a good instagram star like that. That idea was something that Bow didn’t quite mind.

     Closed sign was flipped to open while he busied himself with setting everything up for the day. It wasn’t anything that normal jobs had but it was a relaxing thing while he fixed the flower on displays and went through the checklist. There was a checklist taped to the wall besides the phone that had a list of deliveries that they had for that day. Everything was organized in the shop and had its own place. Maybe that was part of the reason that Bow enjoyed being on the opening shift of work. He was there before Perfuma, even!

     Bow hummed as he tapped his phone for a second before he took a step back. Mellow music played from the speaker that was on the counter against the back wall where the employees could sync their phones to. It was nice to listen to calming music while he went through the motions of opening up the shop while he remained relaxed. The only time that he was tense when he came into work was when they had a weirdly busy day and the pace of work needed to be faster. Another sense of calmness washed over the entire shop as he moved around and got lost in the music. In his tasks and work.

     The sound of the back door -the employee entrance- made when someone opened it was what caught his attention. It had almost made him jump out of his skin. Bow slowly was able to make himself relax again and go back to his calm state. Perfuma always came in around half an hour or so after he first arrived and the others would trickle in from there. There was also the chance that she had gotten him some tea on her way to work!

     “Morning,” he chimed from his spot in the front where he was cutting the bottom stems of their newest flowers.

     “Good morning, Bow,” the blonde chimed as she placed a Starbucks cup besides his work station before she set hers near the speakers. “How long have you been here?”

     The answer didn’t come to him straight away since he wasn’t sure of the answer. How long had he been at work before she came? “Only about half an hour,” he said with a shrug.

That was there schedule, after all.

     “Adora requested the day off,” Perfuma mentioned as she easily moved around him, “she said that she was going to go downtown with Catra.”

     Catra was nice enough and she made Adora happy. The only downside was the fact that she wasn’t quite as comfortable with being as open as Adora’s friends were. But everyone still liked her! In fact, the friends that had introduced Catra to the shop (and, inevitably, Adora) were friends with Perfuma. The relationship was sweet and the origin story was even sweeter. Bow had never seen his friend so smitten with someone before.

     “Glimmer offered to take her shift.”

     Of course, there had never been a day where it had become ‘official’ that Glimmer worked at the flower shop but she came when needed. She didn’t always accept any sort of pay after she worked since she did it to keep herself busy. Glimmer always tried to keep herself busy and around her friends. Some people would say it was because she didn’t want to spend too much time at home with her mom. It hadn’t been _that long_ since her dad died and, while she did love her mom, they didn’t always go well together. That was one of the reasons that Bow always found himself over at her house, as well.

  


     Another work day had passed by smoothly without a hitch. Every day at Plumeria worked as if everyone had their work down to a science and a routine. Ones that didn’t seem to change even when something happened to change their usual days. They worked like a well oiled machine, really. It seemed to be something that the customers appreciated and no one could explain how much the employees enjoyed it as well.

     Focus remained on his phone screen for a second, tapping away at the screen as he typed out a couple of texts before sending them. The first one was to one of his dads then one to Adora to ask about how her date. His phone was tucked away a second later once he was done before he rocked gently back onto his heels. There a small noise as he watched his best friend do the same. How could Adora feel to be bugged about her date day twice? Especially since she knew that the two were probably together.

     The line moved forward which made the pair step forward without a thought. Another stop at Starbucks on the way home to make the day better! It was a good time to sneak in since it wasn’t all that crowded.

     Bow allowed himself to invade Glimmer’s personal bubble as they took another step to move up to the counter. There was a second that they took to order their drinks and to move out of the way to where the drinks would be made. Shoulders bumped gently, a small smile spreading across the boy’s face as he glanced down at his friend.

     “What’s the plan for tonight?” It was just the two of them since the third person of their usual trio was MIA.

     “My mom wants to have a nice dinner but it’s fine if you come. She loves you-” Bright eyes met dark ones as she grinned, “she expects you there, really.”

     “Really?” Bow sounded a bit surprised because he never noticed any special interest from Angella.

     “Yeah. She thinks that you’re a good influence or something,” Glimmer waved her hand in a dismissive gesture as she glanced away.

 

     The dinner, awkward but nice, had turned into another hangout that lasted longer than intended. The hangout had turned into a sleepover which wasn’t surprising in the slightest. Both of her friends had a drawer that they shared to keep their own things over at her house. Angella didn’t question the random sleepover, either, and had stopped questioning it long before. It became normal to have her daughter’s friends spend most of their time at their home long before then.

    Bow allowed himself to bounce once, twice as he all but flopped onto Glimmer’s bed once he emerged from the bathroom. The familarinezz and warmth that the bedroom provided was enough to make him almost fall asleep right there. It was only around eleven at night but it was late enough to warrant some drowsiness especially from a college student. The bed bounced as Glimmer flopped back onto the bed a second later. A comfortable silence settled over them as they simply sprawled out across the bed with quiet breaths.

    “Do you think that our friendship with change?” Glimmer tilted her head to gaze over at Bow. There was a frown on her face. “With Adora dating and everything… What if she doesn’t spend that much time with us?”

 _With me_ didn’t need to be said out loud.

    The pink haired girl’s insecurity was something that they had encountered before and he knew that it would be brought up sooner rather than later. Nothing new there.

    “No,” Bow said without hesitance before he looked up at the ceiling, “Maybe our relationship will change just a bit. The time she spends with us, sure. But nothing will really change.”

    There was another pause that seemed to last even longer than before. Glimmer’s breath in was shaky before she let it out as a sigh.

    “What about our relationship? What if something happens?” She sounded worried but Bow couldn’t properly read her voice.

    “Like what?” His eyebrows scrunched together as he rolled over onto his side to face her.

     She didn’t meet his eye and brushed it off rather quickly with a small, “Nothing.”

 

     The little conversation that they had that night wasn’t brought up the morning after. It wasn’t brought up when they saw Adora the day after that at work. Bow didn’t question it despite his confusion on what it meant. They knew each other well enough that they had some sort of unspoken language. He couldn’t even understand what had happened with that, either! Part of him wondered if he should ask for advice from Adora or Perfuma. Glimmer didn’t like when she showed so much insecurity or anything like that. Something that concerned Bow when he realized that they probably did need to talk about it. About whatever she had meant by her question.

     Nothing about the conversation was said for a good week or two. Bow was afraid of starting a problem and how Glimmer would react to any further questions. After all, he knew how she could get when she was trying to cover something up.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it then you could possibly leave a kudo or a comment? Also if you really liked it and/or like the rest of my work then maybe support me on ko-fi: ko-fi.com/stiles or if you're interested in commissioning a fic or just checking me out, go to my tumblr (notstilinski on there as well).


End file.
